


A (very) Merry Christmas

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Luke pointed through the crowd at the tree in the middle of an empty space.OrCake buy gifts for all the Salvation Army kids





	A (very) Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Every year I buy something for a couple kids on the Salvation Army tree; I’ve always hoped to eventually be financially stable enough to buy something for all the kids on the tree so this is sort of inspired by me and my hopes 🖤

Calum groaned as he grabbed the mass of bags himself and Luke had accumulated throughout the day. Luke looked tired as he took a couple bags from Calum and reached out for his hand. “Coffee? I’m buying,” he said, starting to lead Calum towards the mall food court. They carefully pushed through the crowd before Luke suddenly stopped. “What?” Calum asked, glancing up at his boyfriend. Luke pointed through the crowd at the tree in the middle of an empty space. “Can we do the gift drive?” He asked, pouting at Calum. “We have so much and they have nothing, I wanna buy the whole tree.” He pulled Calum towards the tree and started taking tags off of it. The lady at the table looked confused and Calum explained the situation to her. “He wants to take all of them, we want to give some kids a good Christmas,” he said, taking a couple tags from Luke. The lady looked like she didn’t believe them but she signed all the tags out to them and told them the rules. The couple took their bags out to Calum’s car and headed back into the mall to buy gifts for the kids. “Let’s split up,” Luke said, carefully separating the pile of tags in half and handing some to Calum. “Meet at the registers in an hour?” He said, flicking through his tags to see what each kid wanted. Luke nodded and pressed a kiss to Calum’s cheek before he ran off into the store.   
*********  
“Thank you,” Calum said as he took his receipt from the cashier. He grabbed the bag and went outside to wait for Luke. He found the blonde sitting on a bench watching the puppies at the pet store. He snuck up on him and said, “Petunia and Duke will kill you if you get a puppy.” He laughed as Luke jumped 12 feet in the air and whined when the blonde punched him in the arm. “Let’s go drop this off and go home,” Luke said, looking at the 3 bags he had and the 3 Calum had. “We’re gonna make some little kids very happy this year,” Calum said, swinging their hands a bit as they walked. Luke smirked slightly as the lady at the tree looked completely shocked that they’d actually bought all the gifts. They handed the bags over and wished her a Merry Christmas before walking out of the mall.


End file.
